Mike Wazowski
'''Michael "Mike" Wazowski' is one of the central characters and the deuteragonist in Disney/Pixar's 2001 film Monsters, Inc. and its upcoming 2013 prequel Monsters University. He is voiced by Billy Crystal. Monsters, Inc. Mike Wazowski is Sulley's best friend and working partner at Monsters, Inc. He is Celia Mae's boyfriend and is constantly watched by Roz who seems to dislike him for always bringing in paperwork late. While at Harryhausen's for Celia's birthday, Sulley appeared out of nowhere to tell Mike that he had lead a human girl into the Monster World. Putting her into a Monsters, Inc. gym bag, Sulley tried to show him, but the human girl got out of the bag and wreaked havoc all over the resturant. The two secretly took her out of the resturant before the C.D.A. found her and disinfected the entire resturant. When they learn that their boss, Mr. Waternoose, and Randall are in on a scam of draining children of screams, Sulley tricks Waternoose into confessing, while Mike records the confession and smugly replays it to watching C.D.A agents. Mike proves to be not only a great assistant but a great 'laughter'. Other appearances Monsters University Mike is set to appear in the prequel to the original film. Here Mike is a teenager and enemy to Sulley. The film will revolve around the history of their friendship. Billy Crystal has confirmed to reprise his role as Mike for the film. Finding Nemo Mike appears at the end of Fining Nemo scubadiving. This could be because Nemo appeared in his film. Disney Parks Mike occasionally appears as a meetable character in the parks but most common in shows. Monsters, Inc. Mike & Sulley to the Rescue! Recreating the storyline of the film, Mike appears with Sulley in this attraction as they try to get Boo safely home. Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor Mike is the host of the attraction, introducing the monster comedians and trying to prove to Roz that the Comedy Club model of collecting laugh energy will work. Monsters, Inc. Ride & Go Seek Mike teaches the guests how to play flashlight tag. World of Color Mike appears as a large puppet for the Carnival of Color pre-show from the original debut year. Characteristics Mike and Sulley argue and/or fight sometimes; however, it is usually Sulley who annoys Mike first. He is funny, smart, brave, but can sometimes fail to see the obvious in a situation. Gallery Trivia *Mike was listed #23 in Empire Magazine's The 50 Best Animated Movie Characters. *In an early animation test, Mike was considered to have no arms and would have picked things up with his feet. *As revealed in a cut-scene Mike was originally Randall's assisstant. *Mike is renamed "Robert" (or "Bob" for short) in the French dub. *Mike has a brief cameo, swimming past in scuba gear during the credits of Finding Nemo, returning the favor, so to speak, after there is a Nemo cameo near the end of Monsters, Inc. The "gear" he is wearing was what he wore to "protect" himself from Boo in Monsters Inc. *Mike appears in the end credits of Cars as a small car. This car version of him also appears shortly in Tokyo Mater with Sulley when Mater drives through a building. *He also starred in Tomorrowland's attraction, Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, with Roz. *A topper of Mike can be seen in WALL-E. *In the original pitch of Monsters Inc., Mike did not appear in the movie. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Lovers Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Monsters, Inc. characters Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Singing Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Pixar Deuteragonists Category:Article of the week Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Pixar characters Category:Empire 50 Best Animated Characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Disney Universe Suits